Lady Deathstrike
Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) is a mutant who possesses adamantium claws, near-instant healing abilities & advanced martial artistic skills. She was also the bodyguard of Colonel William Stryker. Biography |-|Original Timeline ''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Yuriko was selected and put through the adamantium augmentation process due to her extendable claws. Following this, she was placed in the same cell as Kurt Wagner. When Kurt was comforting her, she began writhing in pain and her claws started to come out. Answering a call for help from Kurt, a few guards arrived, wondering why her claws hadn't been removed and had gotten coated in adamantium instead. After calming down, Yuriko fell asleep with Kurt assuring her that they would somehow escape. X2: X-Men United Later, she became William Stryker's assistant after he used the mind control serum on her. On Stryker's orders, she ambushed and successfully captured both Cyclops and Professor X. While Stryker was interrogating Professor X, the effects of the serum wore off before being reapplied by the former. After Wolverine ran off on his own to look for Stryker, he ends up running into and confronting Yuriko. Despite being initially outmatched, Wolverine defeated her in the ensuing fight by impaling her with a pump from a nearby adamantium container. With the substance overtaking her body, Yuriko, defeated, fell into the water tank next to the adamantium storage. X-Men: Days of Future Past Presumably from data in Stryker's Computer, Yuriko's abilities could be utilized by the Mark X Sentinels sometime in the future, as shown when one of them impaled Sunspot by extending their fingers. |-|Revised Timeline= Whether or not Yuriko underwent the adamantium augmentation process in this timeline is unknown. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Retractable Claws' - Lady Deathstrike possesses long, retractable claws coated in adamantium, which she uses in combat. Though her ability is similar to Wolverine, Lady Deathstrike's adamantium claws extend from the tip of her fingernails, rather than from her knuckles. *'Highly Advanced Regeneration' - Lady Deathstrike is shown to have a healing factor, as she was able to heal herself after Wolverine slashed her face with his claws. **'Ageless Immortality ' - Due to her healing factor, she does not age as fast as an average human and remains forever young. *'Superhuman Strength''' - While fighting Wolverine, she was able to throw him around the room, despite the latter's adamantium structure and being half his size. *'Superhuman Agility' - Yuriko was able to move faster than Wolverine during their fight. Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant ' - Lady Deathstrike was shown to be proficient in hand-to-hand combat during her brief fight with Cyclops. Weakness *'Decapitation' - Like Wolverine, Yuriko could be killed by decapitation, despite her healing factor. *'Excess Adamantium Intake' - Lady Deathstrike is incapable of taking in large amounts of adamantium, as displayed during her fight with Wolverine. Relationships Allies *Nightcrawler - Cellmate Enemies *Wolverine (Original Timeline) *Storm (Original Timeline) *Cyclops (Original Timeline) *Jean Grey (Original Timeline) *Colonel William Stryker - Controller (Original Timeline) Trivia *Wolverine once stated that Lady Deathstrike was his only link to his past. *She wears a gray suit in the film for a period of time (a look later used by Ultimate Lady Deathstrike) before wearing a leather suit during the remainder of the film. *In the previous versions of the script for X2: X-Men United, Lady Deathstrike's role was originally Sabretooth's, but that was changed to Anne Reynolds. *In the comics, Lady Deathstrike is not a mutant, but a cyborg, who modified her own body in order to gain her revenge on Wolverine. Though in the movie, she is a woman with adamantium claws. *She is the only one besides Wolverine who survived the adamantium bonding process. *Bryan Singer decided to add Lady Deathstrike to the second X-Men film, wanting "another kickass mutant". *Lady Deathstrike only spoke one line in the film. *Kelly Hu wanted to reprise her role in X-Men: The Last Stand, indicating the she survived the fluid adamantium injection by Wolverine, but after Bryan Singer left the project, she decided against doing so. *The title of "Lady" was not used in her name for the movie. *Although she is portrayed as a villain in the film, her actual orientation is unclear as she was under the effects of mind control. External links * * Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Mutants Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:Villains Category:Weapon X Category:Japanese Category:Government Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:HYDRA Category:Unusual Features Category:Secret Government Category:Female Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Invulnerability Category:Claws Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Osteokinesis Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:Immortality